kenapa!
by hafiza uzumaki
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE...maaf ndak bisa bikin summary yang bagus! Please RnR! Arigatou neXD
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya aku coba bikin fict lagi!

Tapi ndak tau bagus atau apa, penilaiannya ada pada para readers sekalian!

Cerita ini masih abal dan kurang greget, jadi jika banyak kesalahan ,mohon di maklumi!

Fairy tail tetaplah milik mashima hiro, bukan saya! Namun cerita ini saya buat cuman untuk menghibur para readers sekalian sekaligus meramaikan FFn^^

Sekian terimakasih^^v

Kenapa?

Chapter 1

Sinar mentari senja tampak mulai menghiasi langit kota Magnolia, menciptakan pemandangan langit senja bernuansa jingga keunguan. Tampak warga kota mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan melewati malam di dalam rumah bersama keluarga. Namun tidak untuk seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde yang menyusuri tepi sungai dan melihat langit senja dengan mata caramelnya yang indah.

"Lucy-san ,hati-hati jatuh!" teriak salah seorang bapak-bapak dari tengah sungai yang tengah berada di atas kapal, namun Lucy hanya membalas perkataan bapak itu dengan senyum manisnya

Yaks! Gadis tadi adalah Lucy Heartfilia, salah seorang stellar spirit mage dari Fairy Tail guild, sebuah guild yang berada di kota Magnolia. Tampaknya Lucy hendak pergi ke suatu tempat, karna arah yang di tujunya sekarang berlawanan dengan arah jalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Lucy POV

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai tanpa henti-hentinya tersenyum, bagiku hari ini sungguh merupakan hari keberuntungan dan kebahagiaanku. Kau tahu? Hari ini Natsu mengajakku kencan dan aku sekarang sedang menuju taman , Natsu bilang ia akan menungguku di taman. Itu lah mengapa senyum tak mau lepas dari wajahku. Kami baru saja pacaran 3 hari yang lalu, dan sekarang Natsu sudah mengajakku kencan, ini membuatku sedikit deg-degan, karna ini adalah kencan pertama kami. Masih biasa ku ingat jelas bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku waktu itu…

Flashback on

Malam yang sepi mulai menggrogoti kota Magnolia yang tadinya ramai, aku pun mulai beranjak dari bangunan mewah yang tak lain adalah guild tercinta ,Faity Tail. Karna guild juga sudah sepi ,aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan di tepi sungai. Aku pun menegadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit malam yang terang oleh bintang. Dan aku pun melihat dua bintang yang paling terang, bintang tersebut sangat dekat ,membuat mereka lebih terang dari bintang-bintang lain

"Indah sekali! Andai aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Natsu! Pasti bahagia bisa selalu bersama!"pikirku, saat ini aku mulai menyadari kalau aku menyukai Natsu , awalnya aku hanya menganggap Natsu sebagai partnerku saja, namun lama kelamaan jika bersamanya muncul debaran di hatiku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah jika berada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Lucy? Mana mungkin dia menyukaimu? Dia mungkin saja menyukai orang lain! Bisa saja dia menyukai Lisanna!" aku pun mulai sadar dan berusaha membuang pikiran tadi jauh-jauh. Sungguh sakit melihat kedekatan Natsu bersama Lisanna. Tapi aku tidak membenci Lisanna, karna dia juga adalah temanku

"Huft sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat pulang dari pada ngelamun di jalanan" aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju rumahku.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah, aku sedikit ragu karna biasanya tanpa bisaku duga, akan muncul sosok yang sering membuatku berdebar dan salah tingkah bila melihat senyumnya. Setelah terlalu lama berfikir, aku pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah, setalah beberapa saat aku pun menghela nafas singkat

"LUCY~!" teriak kucing biru alias Happy yang langsung memelukku

"Yo Luce!" sapa salah seorang lelaki yang duduk di atas ranjangku

"kenapa kalian datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini?" tanyaku pada Natsu, lelaki yang tadi duduk di ranjang

"hmmm karna kami lapar!" jawab Happy cepat

"kalu lapar makanlah di rumah kalian sendiri atau tidak cari di luar sana" teriakku kesal karna perkataan Happy

"Tenanglah lucy!" kata Happy tenang

"Aku akan tenang jika kalian pergi dari sini dan pulang ke rumah kalian sendiri!" kataku kesal pada Happy

"Sudahlah Lucy, kami akan pulang setelah makan, jadi buatkan makanan ya! Aku lapar sekali!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya tersenyum dan langsung berbalik, aku tak ingin Natsu melihat wajahku yang sekarang sudah merona

"Uhhh jangan tersenyum di saat seperti ini!" kataku mulai berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memasak makanan. Natsu dan Happy terlihat menunggu sambil tidur-tiduran.

Setelah beberapa waktu aku pun selesai memasak dan meletakkan makanan tadi di atas meja, ku lihat Natsu tertidur, aku pun berjalan ke arah ranjang dan membangunkannya

"Natsu~ makanan sudah siap!" panggilku sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya

"Hmmmm?" terliat Natsu sedikit menggeliat , lucu sekali melihatnya seperti anak kecil yang tertidur. Setelahku panggil sekali lagi, ia pun mulai membuka matanya

"Hmm?" dia terlihat masih setengah sadar

"Ayo bangun! Makanannya sudah selesai!" aku pun mulai berjalan ke arah meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi, Natsu pun mulai bangun dan duduk di bangku di depanku

"Hmmm baunya enak sekali! Itadakimasu~" Natsu pun mulai melahap makanan yang ada di atas meja

"Oh ya mana Happy?" tanyaku karna tak melihat Happy dari selesai masak tadi

"Hmmm sepertinya ia….tadi pergi ke luar…setelah melihat Wendy dan Charle lewat di depan!" jawab Natsu dan kembali makan dengan lahap

"Oh!" balasku singkat dan kembali makan

Setelah beberapa saat kami pun selesai makan

"Uwahhhh kenyang sekali!" Natsu pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjangku

"Natsu, kau sudah janji akan pulang setelah makan, sekarang pulanglah ke rumahmu!" kataku jengkel melihat tingkah Natsu

"aku kan tidak janji!" balas Natsu singkat dan tidur membelakangiku

"Tapi kau tadi sendiri yang bilang akan pulang! Jadi pulanglah" aku pun menarik lengan Natsu

"Aku ngantuk Lucy!" kata Natsu tetap berusaha tidur

"Kau bisa tidur di rumahmu sendiri!" kataku sambil mencoba menariknya lagi sampai ia pun terduduk

"Sekarang pulanglah!" kataku menunjuk pintu mengisyaratkan ia untuk keluar

"Tidak mau!" jawab Natsu dan ia kembali merebahkan badannya

"Eh? Jangan tidur lagi!" aku pun kembali menarik lengannya mencegah Natsu kembali tidur

"Ayolah Lucy, aku ngantuk sekali, jadi biarkan aku tidur di sini!" kata Natsu malas, aku pun menggeleng cepat

"Tidak, kau harus pulang! SEKARANG!" kataku tegas

"Tidak mau!" jawab Natsu padaku

"Heh?" aku hanya menatap Natsu heran

"Aku mau tidur di sini!" kata natsu bersikeras

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Natsu, sekarang pulanglah!" perintahku lagi sambil berusaha menyeretnya

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" jawab Natsu berusaha agar tidak terseret

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang sich Natsu?" tanyaku ,aku bingung dengan sikap Natsu yang rewel seperti anak kecil

"Ummm…" Natsu terlihat berfikir sejenak

"Uhhh kelamaan ,sekarang keluarlah dan pergi pulang ke rumahmu!" aku pun kembali menyeretnya

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Natsu

"kenapa kau seperti anak kecil saja? Apa alasannya kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku sambil menatap kesal padanya

"Ummmm aku lebih senang jika di sini!" jawab Natsu singkat

"Heh?" aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya

"Aku lebih nyaman jika berada di sini!" tambah Natsu ,terlihat ia tampak malu dengan perkataannya

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain rumahmu sendiri?" kataku heran dan menatap Natsu bingung

"Bukan masalah tempatnya!" ujar Natsu

"Lalu?" aku semakin penasaran

"Aku lebih merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatmu, Luce!" jawab Natsu sambil menatapku

Deg!

TO BE CONTINUED

Maaf ceritanya kurang panjang dan lagi cerita abal ini masih kurang gregetnya!

Maafkanlah kesalahan yang ada pada chapter 1 ini=="

Mohon review saran dan masukan dari para readers sekalian!

Kritikan dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati^^

Arigatou ne…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, minna!

Akhirnya aku bisa update chap 2 fict ini, walau awalnya sempet bingung ni fict ini kelanjutannya gmana? Bahkan mikir fict ini mungkin akan hiatus(?). Lagian chap 2 ini sangatsangat beda sama konsep awal , makanya banyak yang bikin bingung plus pusing

Tapi terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat Neyta Minaira, bebeldragneel, Trancy Anafeloz, bjtatihowo, snowypon, Ren, dan Niha-chan The Nekoni yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat review fict ini. Dan terimakasih juga buat saran dan kritikan dari kalian^^

Cerita ini akan sedikit tidak nyambung sama judulnya, tapi akan saya usahakan agar bisa sama dengan konsep akhirnya

Dan sekian mohon maaf dan terimakasih^^v

Selamat membaca!

**Kenapa!**

**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**(*sudah pasti bukan saya,saya dengan izin mashima-sensei hanya meminjam karakter dari fairy tail)**

**Rate T**

**WARNING: miss Typo(s), kurang greget, alur abal, deelel**

Chapter 2

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Natsu

"Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil saja? Apa alasannya kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam

"Ummmm aku lebih senang jika di sini!" jawab Natsu singkat

"Heh?" aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya

"Aku lebih nyaman jika berada di dekatmu!" tambah Natsu ,terlihat ia tampak malu dengan perkataannya

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran dan menatap Natsu bingung

"Aku….."

Lucy POV

"Aku…." Natsu tampak diam berfikir

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap bingung Natsu karna perkataannya yang aneh

"Lucy….!"panggil Natsu, aku pun menoleh ke arahnya

"Hmmm?" aku masih menatap heran pada Natsu

"Lucy bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku?" Tanya Natsu sambil menatapku serius

"Hmmmm menurutku kau adalah teman yang cukup baik" jawabku langsung

"Bukan itu, maksudku bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai seorang lelaki?" kata Natsu sambil menunjuk dirinya

"Heh? Sebagai lelaki? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanyaku balik, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"Ya, karna aku ingin dengar pendapatmu!"ujar Natsu

"Hmmmm menurutku kau lelaki yang baik dan setia kawan, mungkin juga kau lelaki yang perhatian! Tapi kau mempunyai sifat lugu jadi orang yang berada di dekatmu merasa nyaman karna kau orang yang jujur!" jawabku blak-blakan, aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku

"Hmmm begitu ya?" ujar natsu singkat "Lucy, menurutmu apa ada perempuan yang menyukaiku?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya, aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan natsu. Tak terpikirkan olehku natsu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang ,Natsu?" tanyaku padanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, terlihat saat ini kedua pipinya merona. Kelihatannya ia malu

"Hmmm ya begitulah!" jawab Natsu sambil menunduk. Aku hanya diam, karna yang ku rasakan saat ini, Kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Aku tak menyangka orang yang ku sukai akan bertanya hal seperti ini, bahkan mengatakan padaku ia sedang menyukai seseorang ,yang pastinya bukan aku. Tentu saja bukan aku, mana ada orang yang bertanya hal seperti itu pada gadis yang ia sukai. Setidaknya itulah pemikiranku

"Luce? Lucy?" panggil Natsu karna aku hanya diam

"Eh ya?" aku pun tersadar dan langsung menatap ke arahnya

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau capek?" Tanya Natsu khawatir

"Hmmm tidak juga ,hanya saja ada yang ku pikirkan" jawabku cepat

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau saat ini sedang menyukai seseorang, luce?" tanya Natsu penasaran

"hmmm ya!" aku pun mengangguk, ingin sekali aku mengatakan padanya kalau orang yang ku sukai itu adalah dirinya. Tapi tak bisaku katakan ,karna kini aku sudah tau kalau Natsu sudah menyukai seseorang. Dan aku tak ingin membuatnya merasa canggung padaku

"Hmmmm, begitu ya!" Natsu pun terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Oh ya Luce , bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaanya padamu?" Tanya Natsu sambil menatapku

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali ,apalagi jika orang itu adalah orang yang ku sukai" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana jika seseorang itu adalah aku?" tanya Natsu santai

"Hmm aku akan sangat senang sekali jika orang itu adalah kau, Nat…..?" aku reflex langsung menutup mulutku, tanpa sadar wajahku pun memerah , karna tak sadar dengan kata-kata Natsu

"Begitu ya! Apa itu artinya orang yang kau sukai itu aku, Lucy?" tanya Natsu sambil berdiri di hadapanku, aku hanya bisa menunduk malu ,menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan karna tak berani menatapnya

"Ah bu….bukan begitu…..ma…maksudku itu…" aku tak tau harus mejawab apa pada Natsu

"berarti jika sekarang aku menyatakan perasaaku padamu, kau pasti menerimaku ,lucy?" kata natsu sambil menyentuh tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari wajahku. Ia pun memaksaku untuk menatapnya dengan menyentuh daguku

"A….apa maksudmu? Bukankah ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku sambil memberanikan diri menatapnya

"Sudah jelaskan! Orang yang ku sukai itu adalah kau! Aku menyukaimu, Luce!" ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum padaku

Blush!

Kurasakan saat ini wajahku memanas dan bisa saja ku pastikan kalau sekarang wajahku sudah memerah, tapi aku segera mengendalikan perasaanku

"Kau bercanda?" kataku padanya

"aku serius kok! Itulah mungkin alasannya aku sangat nyaman jika berada di dekatmu! Aku tak ingin jauh darimu! Eh tunggu dulu? Apa iya itu alasannya? Kalau bukan itu ,lalu apa? Ahhh anggap saja seperti itu!" ujar Natsu kesal pada dirinya sendiri, aku yang melihat tingkahnya itu jadi tertawa sendiri karna raut wajahnya yang lucu. Ternyata natsu memang masih lugu

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak yakin kalau aku menyukaimu? Apa kau meragukanku?" Natsu tampak memandangku yang sedang tertawa

"Hmmmm sepertinya iya!" jawabku langsung dan berhenti tertawa

"Ehhh? Kenapa?" tanya Natsu heran

"Kau itu lugu Natsu! Terlalu polos seperti anak kecil!" ujarku sambil mengacak rambutnya

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" tukas Natsu dengan wajah cemberut. Aku pun menarik kedua pipinya

"Hey jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau sangat jelek dengan wajah cemberut!" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya diam ,tampak semburat merah di kedua pipinya, namun ia langsung menggenggam kedua tanganku

"Jadi bagaimana ,Lucy?" tanya Natsu tetap menggenggam tanganku

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku

"Umm, Ano…. Itu …. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Natsu dengan tertunduk malu, tangannya terasa gemetar, aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun aku pun tersenyum

"Hmm menurutmu?" aku pun bertanya balik

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu bingung

"Tentu aku mau, mana mungkin aku melepaskan orang yang ku cintai!" ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya, Natsu yang awalnya terlihat bingung kemudian membalas senyumku dan langsung memelukku

"Terimakasih Lucy, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu," tukas Natsu sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm …. Terimakasih ,Natsu!" balasku

Flashback off

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di taman. Berdiri menanti kedatangan Natsu. Namun sampai sekarang sosoknya belum kelihatan juga. Kaki ku sudah terasa pegal menunggu selama 1 jam, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Awas saja jika Natsu tak datang ,akan ku hajar dia sampai tak bisa bangun

Di tempat lain…..

Natsu POV

Aku terus berlari dan berlari, aku tak menyangka aku akan tertidur padahal aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Lucy malam ini di taman

"Kau terlambat, Natsu~!" ujar Happy yang terbang di sampingku

"Aku tau!" tegasku cepat

"Kau membuatnya menunggu sampai 1 jam~" ujar Happy lagi

"Berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah ,Happy!" ujarku pada Happy, setelah berlari secepat kilat, akhirnya kami pun sampai di taman. Aku pun langsung mencari sosok Lucy ,namun tak ku temukan sosoknya sama sekali

"Natsu sini!" terdengar happy memanggilku ,aku pun lantas berjalan ke arah happy

"Ada apa? Apa kau menemukan Lucy?" tanyaku, sedangkan Happy hanya diam menatapku sambil menunjuk ke arah lain. Mataku pun langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Happy

GLEK!

Bisa ku rasakan saat ini bulu kudukku merinding. Bagaimana tidak? Tak jauh dariku saat ini bisa ku lihat Lucy yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Tapi yang membuatku merinding bukan itu, tapi sosok Lucy yang dikelilingi aura hitam dan raut wajahnya yang seakan siap membunuh, bahkan hampir sama dengan Erza yang sedang marah

"Wanita memang mengerikan! Err…Natsu ,kau yakin akan kesana?" tanya Happy ragu

"Hah? Ummh se…sepertinya begitu! Sudahlah ,ayo cepat kesana!" aku pun meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat Lucy sekarang

"Y…yo, Lu…Luce!" sapa ku namun ketakutanku membuatku terbata-bata

"Oh kau Natsu? Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Lucy pun menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi datar

"Eh? Ya begitulah!" aku pun mencoba untuk sedikit santai agar tak terkesan kikuk

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy seraya mendekat

"Ya?" aku pun menatap Lucy yang tertunduk

"Kau…..KAU PIKIR JAM BERAPA SEKARANG! HAH? KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENUNGGUMU SELAMA 1 JAM TAU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU KESAL!" teriak Lucy penuh amarah ,teriakannya langsung saja menggema di telingaku, membuatku reflex langsung menutup kedua telingaku

"Ah…haha maafkan aku, Luce! Maaf! Aku terima apa pun hukuman darimu asal kau memaafkanku!" aku pun memasang wajah memelas agar Lucy mau memaafkanku

"Hukuman? Hmm saran yang bagus!" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum penuh arti

'_Cepat sekali berubah sifatnya? Dan apa dia bilang saran? AH? Sungguh bodoh sekali aku mengucapkan itu!'_ sesalku dalam hati

"Jadi apa ya hukuman yang pantas untuk seorang yang terlambat sepertimu?" tanya Lucy sambil menyeringai, menakutkan pikirku

"Terserah kau saja!" balasku lemas

"Ummm kalau begitu tutup matamu! Jangan kau buka sebelum ku suruh buka! Jika tidak ,kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya" ancam Lucy, aku pun hanya bisa menurut dan memejamkan kedua mataku

Setelah beberapa lama, aku pun mulai merasa bosan karna Lucy tak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi karna tak berani membuka mataku, aku hanya bisa diam

"NATSU~!" terdengar suara Lucy yang akhirnya memanggilku. Saat ku buka mataku, aku tak melihat Lucy yang tadi berada di dekatku

"NATSU, AKU DISINI~!" kembali terdengar teriakan Lucy, aku pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Lucy yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, dan juga Happy yang dipeluk oleh Lucy. Jarak mereka cukup jauh dari tempat ku berdiri sekarang, entah apa maksudnya ini

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan disana ,Lu?" tanyaku heran

"Ini hukuman buatmu ,Natsu!" balas Lucy, tapi malah semakin membuatku bingung

"Hukuman? Apa hukumannya?" tanyaku lagi meminta penjelasan darinya

"Kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, kau harus bisa menangkapku ,Natsu!" perintah Lucy dan langsung berlari ke dalam hutan

"Hah? tunggu, hukuman apa ini? Tunggu aku ,Luce?" aku pun mulai berlari mengejarnya

"Tak ada yang akan menunggumu, Natsu~!" balas Lucy sambil terus berlari

"Baiklah! Aku pasti bisa menangkapmu walau pun kau bisa berlari secepat kilat! haha!" aku pun mempercepat lariku dan mulai memasuki hutan

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa~!" balas Lucy yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam hutan bersama Happy

TO BE CONTINUED

What's this? Ceritanya makin ga nyambung aja?

Greget juga ga dapet =,=a

Tapi ya sudahlah, RnR please?

Saran ataupun kritikan akan ku terima demi memperbaiki kesalahan dalam fict ini

Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dan kekurangan

Dan sekalai mohon review dari readers sekalian!

Makasih^^


	3. Chapter 3

Okeh! Update chapter 3!  
dan terimakasih yang udah review chapter 2 kemarin yang tak lain adalah…..Jreng!

Makasih buat pangya85, bjtatihowo, alia dragfillia, snowypon, Niha-chan The Nekoni, Nadiah Heartfilia dan Nadia

Saran dan kritikannya serta masukannya sangat berguna bagi saya^^  
jadi terimakasih banyak dan maaf fict ini tidak terlalu memuaskan para readers sekalian!

Sekian trims~

* * *

**Kenapa!**

**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**(*sudah pasti bukan saya,saya dengan izin mashima-sensei hanya meminjam karakter dari fairy tail)**

**Rate T**

**WARNING: miss Typo(s), kurang greget, alur abal, deelel**

**RnR,please!(*but don't like, don't read)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy POV

Aku terus berlari memasuki hutan sambil terus memperhatikan Natsu yang berlari agak jauh di belakangku

"Lucy kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya Happy padaku

"Agar kau tidak bisa menolong Natsu, jadi sekarang diam saja!" balasku dengan aura gelap menguar dari seluruh tubuhku.

"Ha…ha'i!" balas Happy cepat karna perasaannya jadi tidak enak karna ulahku.

Aku tidak ingin Natsu menanggkapku sebelum sampai di tempat yang ingin ku tuju. Yaps, aku bermaksud membimbing Natsu agar bisa mengikutiku ke tempat yang ingin ku tunjukkan padanya dan hukuman ini hanya akal-akalan ku saja. Karna itu aku terus berlari berusaha agar tidak tertangkap olehnya, karna tempat itu sudah dekat tapi jarakku dengan Natsu juga sudah semakin dekat

"Semoga saja masih sempat!" ujarku entah pada siapa

"Kita mau kemana ,Lucy? Apa kita tidak akan tersesat?" tanya Happy kembali membuka mulut

"Tadikan sudah ku bilang ,kau diam saja ,Happy!" kata-kataku langsung saja membuat Happy menggangguk diam dan tak bersuara. Aku pun kembali menoleh ke arah Natsu di belakangku

"Aku akan menangkapmu!" terdengar suara Natsu yang makin dekat di belakangku.

"Hah? aku harus cepat! AH! Itu dia tempatnya!" aku pun mempercepat lariku dengan sekuat tenaga. Untuk sampai ke tempat itu, aku hanya perlu melompati semak-semak yang menutupi jalan. Saat sudah dekat, aku pun langsung melompat untuk melewati semak-semak tersebut, tapi ternyata Natsu sudah berada di belakangku dan meraih tanganku saat melompat. Alhasil kami pun tak bisa mendarat dengan mulus dan malah jatuh tersungkur menyentuh tanah

BRUKK!

"Wuaaaa…aduh!" rintihku saat badanku sudah menyentuh tanah

"Ah? Kau baik-baik saja ,lucy?" tanya Natsu yang langsung bangkit dan melihat keadaanku

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada yang luka?" tanyaku balik

"Tidak ada kok!" jawab Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri

"Huh untung saja pas sampai disini!" ujarku setelah berdiri kembali, Natsu menatapku heran

"Memangnya ada apa disini?" tanya Natsu

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu ,Natsu!" ujarku sambil berlari merentangkan kedua tanganku. Dan ku lihat exspresi wajah Natsu yang tadinya terlihat bingung berubah menjadi exspresi tak percaya dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang terpampang jelas pemandangan padang rumput yang hijau di malam hari tanpa terhalang oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Dan di sertai langit malam yang cerah ,memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang menghiasi langit dengan kilauan sinar mereka.

"Woaaahhh keren sekali!"ujar Natsu kagum melihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas dan menghempaskan badannya di rerumputan

"AYE!" komentar Happy singkat

"Bagaimana? Tempat ini sangat baguskan? Untung aku membawa kalian kesini!" ujarku senang sambil duduk di sebelah Natsu

"Jadi…. Ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Natsu padaku

"Hmmmm di bilang rencana, tidak juga. Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa sebelumnya. Hanya saja tadi teringat saja dengan tempat ini, makanya aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini! Ku pikir mungkin kau akan senang jika ke sini?" balasku sambil menatapnya

"AKU SANGAT SENANG!" teriak Natsu senang, aku pun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan menyisirkan jari-jari tanganku di rambutnya. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap terpaan angin yang mengenai wajahnya

"Kau masih polos ya ,natsu!" ujarku singkat

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" natsu pun membuka matanya dan menoleh padaku

"Kau itu masih terlihat seperti anak kecil! Lugu dan bersemangat!" ucapku menggodanya

"Ummmm,terserah kau saja! Toh walau pun kau menganggapku anak kecil. Kau tetap menyukaiku! hehe,"

Blush!

Wajahku seketika langsung memerah, malu mendengar perkataan Natsu tadi. Sedangkan Natsu hanya tersenyum menatapku dan mulai duduk. Natsu pun meraih untaian rambutku

"Bagiku itu saja sudah cukup kok!" ucap Natsu sambil mencium rambutku yang berada di tangannya. Aku pun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?" ujarku setelah bisa mengendalikan perasaanku

"Heee? Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku lalu kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang bingung

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi aku….." aku pun menyentuh kedua pipinya, ku lihat kedua pipinya sedikit merona

"Aku mencintaimu~," jawabku sambil menarik kedua pipi Natsu

"Awww…aduhhh~ lepaskan Lucy, sakit~!" jerit Natsu ,aku pun hanya tertawa melihat Natsu

"Lucy~! Kau mau mempermainkanku? Hah!" Natsu terlihat tak senang, aku pun berhenti tertawa

"Hehe maaf, habisnya menyenangkan sekali mengerjaimu!" jawabku dengan tampang tak bersalah

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku mengerjaimu! Haha," Natsu pun membalasku dengan langsung menggelitikiku, aku pun tak sempat menghindar

"Hahahaha Natsu, ampun deh! Haha Aku kan hanya….bercanda! hahaha," mohonku sambil menahan geli

"Haha rasakan itu! Salahmu sendiri malah mengerjaiku!" ujar Natsu tertawa senang

"Ahahaha… maaf deh! Aku benar-benar… minta maaf nich! Haha…. GELI TAU!" teriakku karna tak tahan lagi. Natsu pun berhenti menggelitikiku dan tertawa lepas melihat keadaanku yang sekarang hanya terbaring lemas karna masih terasa geli

"Hahaha makanya kalau tak mau dikerjai, jangan mengerjai orang lain dulu! Hahaha," Natsu pun ikut merebahkan badannya di sampingku dan menatap bintang di langit

"Iya iya, aku tau," aku pun ikut menatap ke langit

"Kau tahu, Lu? Bintang-bintang itu sungguh cantik!" Gumam Natsu masih bisa ku dengar

"Ya! Memang cantik dan mengagumkan!" balasku

"Tapi walau pun begitu, masih ada yang lebih cantik dan mengagumkan!" tegas Natsu

"Apa itu?" aku pun menolehkan kepalaku menghadap Natsu

"Kau, Lucy! Kau lebih bersinar dari bintang-bintang itu!" ujar Natsu sambil menyentuh pipiku dan tersenyum padaku. Seketika langsung ku rasakan wajahku memanas

"Kau lebih cantik dari segala hal! Kau sangat berharga bagiku ,Lu!karna itu aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu!" tegas Natsu sambil tersenyum. Aku pun hanya diam dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir begitu saja

"Hei jangan menangis seperti itu! Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini?" ujar Natsu sambil menghapus air mataku, aku pun tersenyum menatap Natsu dan kembali menatap langit. Suasana pun menjadi hening diantara kami karna tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Natsu terlihat asyik memandangi langit malam

"Natsu?" panggilku pada Natsu yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Hmm?" gumam Natsu

"Ummm bagaimana jika seandainya aku pergi?" tanyaku langsung

"Hmm? Pergi?" Tanya Natsu memastikan

"Ya?" balasku meyakinkan atas pertanyaanku tadi

"Hmm tidak mungkin terjadi!" jawab Natsu cepat

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" tanyaku heran

"Karana aku tak akan mambiarkanmu pergi!" jawab Natsu singkat

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah takdir?" tanyaku lagi sambil menoleh pada Natsu, Natsu hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian berdiri

"Aku akan merubah takdir tersebut bagaimana pun caranya!" tegas Natsu sambil menatapku dengan senyuman, tapi dalam senyumannya itu bisa ku lihat tak ada keraguan sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum lega

"Kau itu benar-benar egois, sama seperti anak kecil!" aku pun berdiri dan memukul pelan lengan Natsu. Namun Natsu berhasil menangkap tanganku

"Biarkan saja, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu tetap berada di sisiku!' Natsu pun menggenggam tanganku dan kembali menatap langit sambil tersenyum

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu dan Lucy masih terlihat menikmati langit malam sambil bergandengan tangan. Dari kejauhan terlihat seekor kucing biru terbang dengan cepat

"Natsu~…Lucy~?" panggil Happy pada Natsu dan Lucy yang berada jauh di depannya

"Oh ,Happy? Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Lucy

"Kemana saja?" Natsu pun ikut bertanya

"Ah itu sekarang tidak penting! Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu!" ujar Happy bersemangat

"Sesuatu?" Natsu terlihat bingung

"Apa itu ,Happy?" Tanya Lucy pada Happy

"Ada seorang bayi di sana!" jawab Happy sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang

"Ouw bayi!" tukas Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan

"Umm," angguk Happy meyakinkan

.

.

.

"EHHH? BAYI?" teriak Lucy terkejut

"Ada apa sich ,Luce?" Tanya Natsu dengan tampang innocent

"Natsu, itu bayi! Mana mungkin seorang bayi ada di hutan malam-malam begini?" ujar Lucy sedikit panic

"Mungkin saja dia bersama orang tuanya?" tukas Natsu ragu

"Dia sendirian!" sela happy

"Heeee? Happy ,tunjukkan tempat kau menemukan bayi itu sekarang padaku!" seru Lucy

"AYE!" angguk Happy

"Ayo ,Natsu!" aku pun menarik Natsu yang masih terlihat bingung

.

.

"Ayo, tadi dia ada di sini! Ummm….. Ah? Itu dia, Lucy!" tukas Happy sambil berjalan mendekat ke sebuah keranjang bayi yang berada di samping pohon. Lucy dan Natsu pun terlihat mengikuti dari belakang

"Hay!" Happy terlihat menyapa bayi tersebut, tapi bayi itu langsung menangis

"Ehhh?" Happy terlihat bingung karna bayi itu menangis begitu saja

"Ada apa ,Happy? Kenapa dia menagis?" Tanya Lucy dan langsung melihat bayi tersebut

"Entahlah, Lucy! Dia tiba-tiba menagis begitu saja," balas Happy. Lucy pun langsung menggendong bayi tersebut

"Hay, ada apa? Jangan menangis! Cup cup cup!" ujar Lucy sambil menimang-nimang bayi tersebut

"Kau terlihat seperti ibunya saja ,Lucy!" seru Happy sambil melihat Lucy dan bayi tersebut

"Dan natsu sebagai ayahnya. Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia!" tukas Happy sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu sedikit malu dengan ucapan Happy

"Sudahlah ,sepertinya bayi ini haus! Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke rumahku saja?" Tanya Lucy pada Happy dan Natsu

"Mungkin lebih baik begitu! Berbahaya jika seorang bayi berada di dalam hutan sendirian!" tukas Natsu menyarankan

"Baiklah, ayo!" Lucy pun mulai berjalan meninggal tempat tersebut, diikuti olah Natsu dan Happy

"Lucy, kenapa bayi ini bisa ada di hutan begini? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?" Tanya Happy sambil berjalan di samping Lucy

"Entahlah Happy, aku juga tak tau! Mungkin saja dia terpisah dari orang tuanya atau mungkinkah orang tuanya yang sengaja meninggalkannya?" Lucy mencoba memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Sedangkan Natsu terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Lucy

"_Di tinggalkan oleh orang tuanya…." _

"Maksudmu dia dibuang, begitu Lucy? Berarti orang tua nya tidak menyayangi dan tak mengharapkan kehadiran bayi kecil ini?" Tanya Happy lagi sambil menatap bayi dalam pelukan Lucy

"Bukan….. Bukan seperti itu juga Happy, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu saat ini. dan lagi… eh dimana Natsu?" Lucy baru menyadari Natsu sudah tak berada di sampingnya. Lucy pun menoleh ke arah belakang, dan mendapati Natsu yang termenung sendirian

"Natsu~ apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat!" panggil Lucy pada Natsu

"Oh? Ah ya, tunggu sebentar!" Natsu pun tersadar dan langsung berlari ke tempat Lucy dan Happy

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Lucy khawatir

"Ah bukan apa-apa," ujar Natsu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan

"Oh ya sudah!" ujar Lucy singkat

* * *

Skip time~

Rumah Lucy…  
Lucy ,Natsu ,Happy dan seorang tamu lainnya yaitu seorang bayi yang mereka temukan di tengah hutan tadi akhirnya sampai di rumah Lucy dengan selamat tanpa ada sedikit pun halangan. Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Lucy, gadis berambut blonde tersebut tak henti-hentinya menatap heran dan khawatir pada pacarnya yang kini lebih pendiam dari sifat aslinya yang suka bikin onar, entah apa yang sudah menimpanya…

* * *

Lucy POV

"Natsu! Bisa tolong gendong bayi ini sebentar, aku tak bisa mengambil kunci jika terus menggendongnya?" pintaku pada Natsu yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di sampingku. Namun permintaanku tak ditanggapinya sama sekali

"Natsu?" ulangku lagi memanggilnya, sama seperti tadi suaraku hanya seperti angin lalu baginya

"NATSU!" panggilku dengan sedikit mengeraskan suara

"Ah?... ada apa ,Lucy?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya ada apa denganmu?" aku pun balik bertanya

"Eh aku?" Natsu hanya terlihat heran

"Ah sudahlah!" aku pun beralih berusaha mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasku ,dengan sedikit usaha yang maksimal, kami pun berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Kini bayi yang berada dalam gendonganku pun sudah terlelap dan tertidur

"Huh cepat sekali bayi ini tidur? Padahal tadi ia kelihatan haus, ya kan ,Natsu?... Natsu? Aduh ya ampun ,Natsu!" aku pun mulai menyadari Natsu masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu seprti enggan untuk masuk

"Natsu ,masuklah!" panggilku

"Eh?" mendengar respon Natsu, aku pun mulai mendekat ke arahnya setelah meletakkan bayi tadi di sofa dan mendorong pelan punggung Natsu agar dia masuk ke dalam

"Jangan melamun terus. Masuklah! Kau bisa kedinginan jika berdiri di luar!" saranku, Natsu hanya membalas ucapanku dengan anggukan kecil

"Ada apa ,Natsu? Kau terlihat berbeda?" tukasku

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," balas Natsu cepat

"Tapi dari tadi ku perhatikan kau terus saja melamun? Kenapa ,Natsu? Ceritakanlah apa ada yang mengganjal di hatimu?" tanyaku lagi

"benar, tidak ada apa-apa kok! Percayalah! Haha mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," jawab Natsu dengan sedikit tertawa, tapi tawanya itu sedikit membuatku lega karna Natsu benar-benar baik-baik saja, pikirku

"Ya sudahlah! Kau sepertinya lelah? Hari ini ku izinkan kau tidur di sini! Tidurlah lebih cepat!" ujarku sedikit memerintah

"Heh benarkah? Biasanya kau selalu melarangku tidur di sini?" Tanya Natsu memastikan

"Anggap saja hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati pada pacarku tersayang!" jawabku dengan senyuman dan menarik natsu agar cepat tidur. Wajah Natsu terlihat sedikit merona namun ia pun langsung tersenyum dan mengecup pelan keningku. Dan segera beranjak ke arah tempat tidur dan dalam sekejab Natsu sudah terlelap. Sekarang balik aku yang merasa wajahku sedikit memanas

"Selamat tidur ,natsu!" bisikku saat dia sudah mulai terlelap

Aku pun kembali beralih ke arah bayi yang tadi ku tinggalkan sejenak karna mengurus Natsu

"Huh sepertinya bayi ini sudah benar-benar lupa kalau dia haus dan malah terlihat makin terbuai mimpi!" aku pun sedikit tersenyum dan mulai menidurkan bayi tersebut di sebelah Natsu yang sudah terlelap. Setelah memastikan pintu rumah sudah terkunci aku pun mulai merebahkan badanku di tempat tidur, untung masih ada sedikit tempat untuk tempat ku tidur dan aku pun mulai menutup mataku mencoba untuk tidur

Tengah malam yang hening…

Saat tengah tertidur lelap, aku sedikit tersadar karna serasa ada yang mengganggu tidurku. Dengan setengah kesadaran aku pun sedikit membuka mataku. Ku lihat tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku. Namun aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Natsu yang tertidur namun terlihat tidak tenang.

"_Natsu?"_ pikirku. Tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, nafasnya terasa berat dan wajahnya sedikit berkeringat. Tidak seperti biasanya ,Natsu biasanya selalu sedikit tenang kalau tidur. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"_Natsu ada apa denganmu?"_

TBC~

* * *

Woaaaa=='a masih kurang greget?  
bingung? Kerasa lucynya yang lebih memanjain natsu=3=

Ah jika para readers sekalian belum merasa puas dan merasa chap ini masih ada kekurangannya, mohon reviewnya,  
karna saran dan kritikan dri readers sekalian sangat berarti^^  
sekian trimakasih!


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna~

Takku sangka ternyata aku bakal hiatus beberapa bulan yang lalu, gomengomen…

Tapi sekarang aku bakal update chapter 4 nya, jadi kepada reader sekalian mohon reviewnya…..

Apalagi kalau berupa kritikan dan saran…aku terima dengan senang hati…..

Dan makasih buat yang udah review d chapter sebelumnya… makasih buat snowypon, bjtatihowo, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Zeroblink55, Hikaru Dragneel, Niha-chan The Nekoni, Neyta Minaira, Shapire Blues, namikaze uchiha, dan para readers lainnya…..

Honto ni arigatou…..^^

**Kenapa!**

**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

**(*sudah pasti bukan saya,saya dengan izin mashima-sensei hanya meminjam karakter dari fairy tail)**

**Rate T**

**WARNING: miss Typo(s), kurang greget, alur abal, deelel**

**RnR,please!**

CHAPTER 4:

Natsu POV

Angin lembut terasa berhembus menerpa wajahku. Bau rerumputan pun tercium jelas oleh indera penciumanku. Perlahanku coba untuk membuka mataku, berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurku. Bingung. Ya, itulah yangku rasakan saat membuka mataku.

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku bingung entah pada siapa. Bagaimana aku tidak bingung, bukankah tadi aku tertidur di kamar apartemen Lucy? Lalu kenapa sekarang yang kudapati diriku sendiri di sini. He? Di tengah hutan?. Perlahan aku pun bangkit dari tidurku dan melihat sekeliling. Setelah berfikir namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Setelah berkeliling-keliling cukup lama, aku tak menemukan jalan keluar. Padahal matahari sudah mulai condong ke ufuk barat.

"hiks….hiks…hiks…" samar-samar terdengar suara tangis anak kecil. Aku pun mendekat ke sumber dimana suara tangis itu berasal. Tampak olehku seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis

"kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Anak itu pun menolehkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata ke arahku.

DEG!

Aku terpaku menatap wajah anak kecil tersebut. Bayangan masa lalu pun kembali hinggap di benakku. Wajah polos dengan rambut yang berantakan berwarna pink dan syal motif sisik naga yang melingkar di leher anak tersebut. Aku hanya diam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun menatap sosok yang tak lain adalah diriku. Tentu bukan seperti diriku yang sekarang, namun diriku yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku menangis? Di sini? Sendiri?

"Igneel…"

DEG!

"Igneel," lirih anak kecil itu lambat, tapi masih bisa ku dengar.

"Kenapa… kenapa aku sendiri? Igneel…..igneel… IGNEEL!" teriak diri kecilku sambil terus menangis. Membuatku ikut menangis. Bayangan masa lalu pun terus merasuk ke benakku. Mendesakku untuk mengingat kejadian memilukan bagiku. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Sakit.

"Ugh!" geramku sambil mengacak rambutku gusar, berharap rasa sakit ini bisa hilang. Secepatnya.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!" samar-samar terdengar suara lain yang tak asing bagiku. Tapi dimana?

"Natsu…..Natsu, bangunlah!" dengan cepat aku pun langsung membuka mataku.

"Hah…hah…hah…" nafasku terasa berat. Apa yang terjadi?  
"Ada apa ,Natsu?" aku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ku dapati Lucy yang tampak khawatir berada di sampingku. Aku pun beralih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ini di kamar Lucy. Lalu? Tadi itu apa?

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy lagi setelah pertanyaan pertamanya tak ku jawab

"Hah? Mimpi?" tanyaku bingung. Apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Tapi itu terlihat nyata? Ada apa ini? kenapa ingatan masa laluku kembali teringat?

"Ugh!" rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalaku. Aku pun menjambak rambutku spontan.

"A…ada apa, Natsu? apa ka….kau sakit?" Tanya Lucy semakin khawatir sambil memegang tanganku berusaha mencegahku agar tidak menyiksa diriku sendiri. Namun aku tak bisa menjawab panggilannya. Aku ini kenapa sih?

Greb!

Seketika rasa gelisah,sakit dan gusarku hilang ketika kurasakan 2 tangan yang melingakar di leherku. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Lucy yang tengah memelukku sambil terisak.

"Natsu….Natsu, ada apa? Ka…kau kenapa?" lirih Lucy di tengah isak tangisnya. Aku hanya diam masih tak menjawab. Perlahan aku pun membalas pelukakannya dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Perlahan aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat…..

Pagi hari…..

Normal POV

Hangatnya sinar mentari menerpa wajah Natsu yang masih tertidur. Tak berapa lama, kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terbuka akibat pancaran sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mata. Perlahan ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya seutuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ,Natsu?" perlahan sosok Lucy muncul dari arah dapur. Sepertinya ia tengah menyiapakan sarapan, tampak ia sekarang tengah membawa roti dan teh dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ah, ya!" balas Natsu sekenanya menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya sedikit pun.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk semalam ,Natsu?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Natsu hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, ia mencoba mengingat apa mimpinya semalam. Sekelebat bayangan mimpi itu pun muncul dalam pikiran Natsu. Natsu sedikit terperanjat mengingat mimpinya semalam

"Kau kenapa, Natsu?" Lucy tampak khawatir dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Natsu

"Ah, tidak." Kilah Natsu langsung dan berusaha tersenyum. Lucy hanya diam, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya natsu sembunyikan darinya.

"Um benarkah?" Tanya Lucy ragu

"Benar, Lu," Natsu pun kembali tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Lucy

"Hmm baiklah. Ini, minumlah dulu." Ujar Lucy sambil memberikan secangkir teh untuk Natsu. Natsu pun meminum teh tersebut dengan tenang. Aneh. Itulah yang terpikir di benak Lucy. Tapi ia sepertinya tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu dan beranjak ke meja, mencoba menghabiskan sarapannya

"ah ya, natsu. Bagaimana cara kita menemukan orang tua bayi itu ya?" Lucy pun bertanya pada Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsu

"Hn? Bayi apa?" Tanya Natsu bingung sambil melihat ke arah Lucy. Sepertinya ia lupa.

"Itu, bayi yang kemarin kita temukan di hutan sedirian." Ujar Lucy sambil melirik bayi yang kini tengah asyik bermain bersama Happy. Natsu pun ikut melirik ke arah yang dilihat Lucy

"Sendirian?" gumam natsu pelan sambil melihat bayi yang tengah tertawa bersama Happy

"_Kenapa… kenapa aku sendiri? Igneel…..Igneel… IGNEEL!"_

Prangk!

Bayangan mimpi itu pun kembali muncul, cangkir yang tadi berada di tangan Natsu jatuh dan pecah membentur lantai.

"Kau kenapa, Natsu?" Lucy hanya menatap Natsu heran

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Natsu sambil balik menatap Lucy

"Dari kemarin kau aneh. Kalau ada masalah kau bisa bicarakan denganmu. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Ucap Lucy memberi saran pada Natsu

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Percayalah!" ujar Natsu meyakinkan Lucy, ia tak mau terlalu mengingat mimpinya sendiri

"Hn." Lucy hanya bergumam kecil dan beranjak membereskan pecahan cangkir yang berserakan di lantai

"Ah, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya." Natsu langsung bangkit dan menghentikan tangan Lucy untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sarapan saja dulu sana." Tolak Lucy halus dan mencoba melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Tidak. Biar aku saja." Paksa Natsu tetap bersihkeras

"Sudahlah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, Natsu." Lucy mulai terlihat jengkel dengan sikap Natsu yang keras kepala, walau pun ia tahu niat Natsu baik

"Luce, sudahku bilang biar aku sa…..!"

"Akh!" jerit Lucy. Darah mengalir dari jari lentik Lucy. Ini akibat Natsu yang sembrono menarik paksa tangan Lucy saat tengah menyentuh pecahan kaca

"Ah? Ma….maafkan aku Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" Natsu tampak khawatir dan memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy untuk melihat luka pada jari Lucy. Namun Lucy tak merespon sama sekali perkataan Natsu, ia hanya terdiam melihat Natsu. Heran.

"Ada apa Lucy?" Natsu mencoba menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya(setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Natsu). Lucy masih diam, namun tangannya beralih menyentuh kedua pipi Natsu. Natsu sedikit terperanjat, namun masih diam

"Katakan padaku, Natsu. Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Lucy pelan namun dengan jelas dapat didengar oleh Natsu. Mengabaikan darah yang masih menetes sedikit demi sedikit yang mengalir dari lukanya. Sekarang balik Natsu yang heran dan bingung dengan sikap Lucy.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sudah berapa kaliku bilang, tidak ada apa-apa." Ulang Natsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Lucy. Ia tak mau menceritakan apa yang menjadi mimpinya semalam, tapi Lucy semakin mendesaknya.

"Tidak, pasti ada apa-apa denganmu. Dari kemarin sikapmu aneh ,Natsu?" Lucy pun menatap mata Natsu dalam. Mencari sesuatu yang seperti disembunyikan Natsu. Namun belum sempat ia mengetahui ada apa dengan pacarnya tersebut, Natsu dengan cepat menarik kedua tangan Lucy dari kedua pipinya.

"Dari tadi kau bilang aku aneh terus? Yang aneh itu kau." Natsu tampak kesal pada Lucy

"Apa maksudmu?" Lucy seperti tak terima dengan ucapan Natsu.

"Ya, kau aneh. Sudah ku bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kau masih saja ngotot bilang aku ini ada masalah. Sebenarnya apa maumu sih?" Natsu semakin jengkel karna Lucy terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Padahal ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal itu

"Kenapa kau malah marah? Aku kan hanya menanyakan keadaanmu saja. Dan lagi pula kau yang aneh ,Natsu. Bukan aku!" Lucy pun membalas perkataan Natsu.

"Heh, tahu dari mana kau, Luce. Kalau ada yang aneh dengan diriku?" Tanya Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menoleh ke arah lain

"Natsu…" Lucy pun kembali menolehkan kepala Natsu menghadap padanya.

"Tatap aku." Perintah Lucy dengan suara yang kecil namun bisa di dengar oleh Natsu.

"….." Natsu hanya diam namun tetap menatap mata Lucy.

"Aku tahu Natsu, matamu dengan jelas mengatakan kalau kau punya masalah." Lucy menatap mata natsu dalam.

"Heh, lucu. Mata tak bisa bicara Lucy." Natsu pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mulai berdiri.

"Natsu, aku hanya khawatir denganmu." Lucy mencoba menahan emosinya karna tak ingin terbawa emosi.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Tegas Natsu pada Lucy.

"Tapi, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu ,Natsu!" Lucy pun menggenggam tangan Natsu, agar Natsu mengerti akan dirinya yang hanya khawatir padanya.

"Tidak, KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA!" Natsu pun menepis tangan Lucy dan membentaknya. Sontak Lucy hanya diam membisu akan sikap Natsu padanya. Natsu sendiri pun terkejut dan sadar akan sikapnya pada Lucy yang sudah cukup lumayan kasar. Sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa menatap Natsu dalam diam. Sedih, kecewa dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Lucy tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Hatinya sakit.

"Lu….Luce….." Natsu mencoba melirik ke arah Lucy

"Haha…" Lucy pun tertawa pelan sambil menegadahkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya mencoba untuk menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Natsu. Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku akan pergi ke guild. Kau bisa sarapan dulu. Jaa." Lucy langsung berdiri tanpa menoleh pada Natsu, ia pun menggendong bayi yang sudah berhenti bermain dengan Happy dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Natsu yang hanya diam tak bereaksi sama sekali bersama Happy yang hanya bisa bingung memperhatikan Natsu dan kepergian Lucy.

Brakk!

TBC….

Wew akhirnya chap 4 nya selesai juga….. tapi maaf banget….

Apalagi sama snowypon…kalo misalnya masih ada typo terutama tanda titik yang sering ketinggalan…..

Dan terimakasih buat reader sekalian sudah mau membaca fict ku ini….. mohon reviewnya ya…..

Baik berupa kritik maupun saran^^…..

Honto ni arigatou, minna-san~…..


End file.
